Game: VENOM's First Mission
This game is to be played with pinguinus as the Gamemaster, and Yuy268 as Seth Crossman GAME You stand in a rural town. All the citizens have been evacuated by PV; there is supposedly a dangerous Hazard here. You must secure the Hazard, and fight PV operatives. There are many places you may go too, including an old bank, Town Hall, and a farmhouse down the road. I draw my SCAR, and head towards the old bank, using see but unseen. Inside the bank, there are the corpses of about fifteen people. Do you wish to search the bodies? '' I begin to search the bodies. And because of this i lose see but unseen. ''You find $100, and the key to one of the bank vaults. i begin searching for the right bank vault, keeping an eye out for PV. You find the correct bank vault, and enter. Inside, there is some kind of alien rifle sitting on a pedestal. i cautiouisly pick up the rifle, being sure to wear gloves, and taking caution not to trigger alarms. ( some action soon?) Your hands slip right through it; it was a hologram! Alarms go off. In a matter of minutes, this place will be swarming with PV agents. i leave the bank vault, and attempt to escape, and roll a 3 when i see the first agent. A 3 is a miss. The agent rolls a 9, just missing you with his pistol. I fire with my SCAR again rolling a 6 The agent is hit, and he stumbles backward, unconscious. Another agent appears, and fires at you with his pistol. He misses. There is a PV helicopter coming; will you fight or will you flee? i flee, and use see but unseen to hide from the agents You flee, and end up back where you started. Where will you go from here? i head to the farmhouse, thinking it is the best place to hide, still with unseen on In the farmhouse, you find nothing but a cow. A crow watches you intently from a nearby telephone wire. '' I wait patiently to see if PV comes, coruched by the window, I shoot at the crow with my silenced colt, rolling a 4. ''The crow falls to the ground, dead. On the ground, it's corpse morphs into a dead human being. Do you wish to search the body? I decide it's not safe to search it yet, and wait for the PV agents to arrive. The helicopter flies by, apparently not seeing you or the body. The agents leave to search another part of the area. I quickly head to teh town hall, opening the door. Inside, the scattered carcasses of dozens of people lie on the ground. In the middle of them is a familiar face: Orcus the Reaver. "I've been expecting you," he says, "I have an update on your mission. " Oh! Orcus! how did you get here... whats the update?" i keep my gun pointed in case it's a trick, but my finger off the trigger. Orcus laughs. "This is why I like new operatives," he says, "They're so paranoid!" He waves his hand, and the gun flies out of your hand and onto the floor a few feet away. "I hope that ends your suspicions," he says, "Now, for the update. The Hazard is a woman named Natasha Winter. She has the power to fire powerful bursts of energy from her hands. You must capture her. Remember, I want her alive. Make it happen. When you have her, bring her back here, and I will bring you both back to Diablo Island. Are you clear on your instructions? " Yes sir, where can i find her, sir," i say rather negatively as i pick my gun back up. She's in a small cabin a little bit to the North. Go get her. I trot out of the town hall treating my gun carefully, i start making my way to the cabin, using my class abilities to get to a good position to see if there are guards. There are no guards. i burst through the door, lining up for a nonlethal takedown rolling a 3. ( danigt Luckily, Winter was in the shower and did not hear you. i break into the bathroom rolling again for a 6. There is a heavy thud as Winter falls to the shower floor. She is naked, wet, unconscious, and will be difficult to transport back to the Town Hall. i bind her hands and legs, and gag her, " Orcus, they will have heard that, i need some support. anything you can send me, guns? a wheelcahir?!" Nope. '' " your helpful" i start dragging her dead weight across the ground, out of the shack, heading towards where i started for extraction. ''You hear the sound of approaching PV agents. Will you attempt to reach the Town Hall before they get you, or will you drop her and fight? I drop her fighting and roll a 3 You miss. One PV agent rolls a 5, missing you barely. Another rolls a 6, doing 35 damage. You have 64 health left. I roll again for 4 firing with my scar Missed again. A 3 is rolled; you only have 29 health left. One more shot would kill you. One of the agents stops. "Surrender Ms. Winter, and we will let you go," he says, "if you continue to fight, we will open fire and kill you. '' " Orcus! backup!" i whisper into the radio. i get on my knees, but quickly pull my pistol out, pointing it at winter, " Now since you want her alive clearly, i will kill her if you even put your finger on the trigger!" ''Orcus quietly responds, telling you that he'll be there as soon as he can. In the meantime, you have to stall them. One of the agents curses, and tells the others to stand down. "Let's be reasonable," he says, "How about a special offer? You could be a Project Vigilance agent. I don't know how much you're being paid right now, but we can pay you twice as much!" " what if i tell you i dont want your ****ing money! i like this job!" How about power? We could give you your own island! '' And then your going to bomb me to hell! now just put down your weapons! i will kill her, she knows were thousands of other hazards are! ''"She knows nothing about Hazards." You can see another PV agent, just barely in your view, attempting to circle through the woods and behind you. Also, Winter is starting to wake up. It is certain that she will not be happy waking up tied, naked, in the middle of the woods, and in the arms of a strange man. And you really don't know what the extent of her energy powers are...'" '' Orcus! hurry they are surrounding me!" i hit attempt to hit her with my free hand rolling a 6, and buying me some valuable time. ''A troop of PV agents enter the woods. There are way too many for you to stop. They raise weapons, and little laser dots cover your head...'' Suddenly, all of them are flung backwards by an invisible force as Orcus enters the scene. "Good job rookie", he says as he twists the neck of an agent, "you've done good work. There's a helicopter a few meters south. Take Winter there. I'll handle these jokers." MISSION ACOMPLISHED! You gain $200, and a melee weapon of your choice. Category:Games